


Oasis

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: dogdaysofsummer 2009 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius dreamed of deserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> For [dogdaysofsummer](http://dogdaysofsummer.livejournal.com) 2009, [prompt 13](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/286420.html). Also available on [its original community post](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/306296.html), [my LJ fic community](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/20077.html), and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/13480.html).

Sirius dreamed of deserts.

When it was gloomiest outside, his dreams were illuminated by sun bouncing off golden sands. When it seemed he would drown from the amount of moisture in the air, his dreams stole the water from his mouth and lips. When he wrapped himself in layers to keep warm, his dreams heated his skin.

The dreams continued for weeks without changing. He made the mistake of mentioning them to James.

"Stress," he said, bouncing Harry in his lap. "I dreamt about the Dark Mark nonstop for months before this one was born."

Sirius made a face, and Harry giggled. "I'm not stressed."

"Are the dreams nice ones?" Lily asked, waggling a finger in her son's direction.

"Dunno," Sirius said. "They're just dreams."

James frowned. "If they were 'just dreams', you wouldn't talk about them, would you?"

Sirius climbed to his feet. "I thought it might be nice to not talk about the Order for a change."

"Everything comes back to the Order," Lily said. She didn't even sound ironic.

Sirius said his goodbyes and stepped out front. He wasn't too surprised to see Remus walking up the front path.

"Hello," Remus said. "I thought you'd stick around longer."

"Too depressing."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Only you would find the Potters depressing."

"No, _I'm_ too depressing, apparently."

"I doubt that very much."

And so, Sirius found himself recounting his dreams again despite his hesitations; Lily or James would probably share once he left, anyway. Remus listened with a stern expression on his face, and when Sirius finished, he nodded slowly.

"I know what it means."

"You do."

"Yes." Remus paused. "You want to be a cowboy."

Sirius knew this was the moment to laugh, but the fact that it came from Remus downright shocked him. "A...cowboy?"

"Or an outlaw of some kind. You traverse the desert, steal the loot, and hide in the emptiness. Sound about right?"

"My word, Moony," Sirius said. "I think you're onto something."

–

He still dreamed of deserts, but in a different manner.

The earlier elements stayed – the sand, the heat, the dryness – but now, they weren't the only parts to the dream. Now, he cut through the desert in a red convertible with the top down. The wind whipped through his shaggy hair, bringing the sole relief from the temperature.

Each night, the dream progressed further. He drove down an empty road at first. Days later, he could hear a sack flapping in the backseat; his reward for thievery, no doubt.

Finally, he felt a hand at the back of his neck and a voice shouting over the roar of the engine and the air.

"Where's your oasis?"

Sirius smiled. "Not far."

–

"Still having those dreams?"

Sirius nodded and downed his shot of Firewhisky. "You were right. About the outlaw thing."

Remus's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah." He let the alcohol burn through his veins before answering. "And you're there, asking me about my oasis."

"Well. Seems I'm clever even in your head."

"Indeed."

The Leaky Cauldron was empty by this point, even though it wasn't even nine. That was no surprise. Few risked being out-of-doors after dark these days, and Sirius didn't blame them. He didn't risk being outside most nights either, but a man could only take so much.

Remus slammed back his shot. He'd had twice the alcohol Sirius had and seemed half as tipsy; this wasn't the first time Sirius cursed Remus's werewolf metabolism. Not that he wanted to be a werewolf, but he felt Animagus abilities should give him similar perks.

"Tell me, Mr. Black," Remus said in a low voice. "Where is your oasis?"

Sirius pointed upstairs. "Not far."

"Take me?"

Sirius slid off his stool and waited for the world to right itself. "Actually, you'd better take me."

"Are you up for this?"

"Absolutely."

Remus slid an arm around Sirius's back and took his weight. They stumbled across the bar – rather, Sirius stumbled, and Remus directed him straight again – up the stairs, and into Sirius's room for the night. Remus lowered him onto the four-poster and set protection spells around.

"We don't have to do anything," Remus said as he pulled off his robes. "I can sleep in the same bed with you and not pounce."

Sirius laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, Moony."

Remus's torso looked much the same as it always did: pale, slightly muscular, covered in thin red scars. Sirius remembered running his tongue over the raised skin and felt himself growing hard.

"I can't believe it," Remus said. "You have to be the only man who can drink like a fish and still get it up."

Sirius laughed. "I'm still young, despite how I feel."

He started to unbutton his robes. Remus crawled on the bed and moved over Sirius, and he placed his hands on top of Sirius's. "Relax. Just enjoy."

"But--"

"I'd rather not have you vomit on me," Remus said. "It'd be much better if you fell asleep before I finished."

"Ha ha," Sirius said, but almost on command, he felt his eyes droop.

Remus laughed, but he continued to open Sirius's robes. "That's the ticket."

Sirius let his lids close, but he was wide awake when Remus licked the tip of his cock. His breath grew heavy, and he moaned when Remus drew his mouth over the lot, taking it in agonizingly slow.

"God, Moony," he said through clenched teeth. "You thought...I'd fall asleep?"

Remus laughed around him, and it was all Sirius could to keep his control.

As he drew back, Remus took his mouth off and said, "I can never tell with you."

But he wrapped his hand around Sirius's now straining dick and contracted one finger at a time, slowly at first, then faster and faster until Sirius's hips were in the air and all control he'd managed to maintain was completely and utterly lost.

Remus fell on the bed beside Sirius and wiped sweaty hair from his face. Sirius reached for Remus, but Remus shook his head.

"I want to sleep," Remus said. "And be here for you."

"Then why this?" Sirius asked, gesturing toward the mess neither of them had bothered to clean up.

Remus kissed his temple. "I wanted you to have nice dreams."

–

Sirius dreamed of an oasis.

He didn't actually know what an oasis looked like in real life, but this oasis had grassy and dirt bordered by sand, and a glassy lake in the centre. As he approached, he saw Remus's back glowing in the sunlight and water splashing where he kicked.

"Thank you," he said, sitting next to him.

Remus placed his head on Sirius's shoulder. "You're welcome."


End file.
